Rwby OC trailer A
by BloodArcher43
Summary: Test into OC Rwby territory Trailer for a possible story coming out on my page


You up from your makeshift bed you had that recurring nightmare, Grimm invading Vale, it had caused you to stop being a huntsman however you didn't want to head home instead you called in a favour you had with the owners of a recently reconstructed Coffee Shop: Team CVFY in exchange for doing a few shifts or guarding the building against grim you could stay under their roof since you had worked in a coffee shop in Vale it wasn't a big challenge however you couldn't keep your mind off the invasion. You decided to head to the rooftop and switch with whoever was on what Fox called 'Guard Duty'. You walked up the flights of stairs to the roof and could feel the cold hitting your face not that you cared it was more proof that you were still among the living. You went to the edge of the roof and made out Coco, The fashionista, Caffeine loving Team leader of CVFY. You didn't dare scare her due to her minigun purse, a weapon you still fear to this day. "Coco" you cry out getting her attention "Oh (y/n) I didn't recognise your voice must be the air" coco says "So you here to take over for me then or what it that dream again" you sigh "it was the dream, it's just…. I don't know what to do I mean I'm grateful for you letting me stay here but…. I don't know what to do" "(Y/N) I understand now don't take what I'm about to say to harshly" you cut her off "that's a lot coming from miss overkill a Grimm for just destroying a clothing store" you could swear she was holding back a laugh "but (Y/N) why don't you try heading ho-" NOPE" you say stopping her from finishing her sentence "There's no way I'm heading back there just nope" you could make out that coco was worried about you "(Y/N) is there a reason why you won't go back" "yeah coco there actually is. I guess it started when I was maybe 10 or 11 I was abused heavy by my parents a fist straight to my eye for getting any less than a B, sent to mow the lawn in the rain I think it was about then I found my semblance, shielding, as I call it, hence why a lot of attacks don't faze me. I was about 14 when my admittance to Beacon came, It was also something my parents held against me, as if they knew that it was a second key to the cell they locked me in. So late one night I decided to grab my bow and a box of experimental dust canisters and went to an old where house that I knew was abandoned and I just practised my semblance. It was a few days later that the day the Airship arrived that I truly broke free from my parents since I spent most of my time in the dark I could at least see dark places and about maybe half a block away in-between the hill I was on and the air dock were my parents." It was at this time you saw the other members of team CVFY walk towards you and sit on the edge of the balcony you waited until everyone was comftable before you continued "I knew that my flare shots didn't work in during the day so I decided to try something that I had never risked doing" "Oh what" said Velvet excitingly "I believed I had no choice but to fire neutralising arrows at them to knock them out for long enough to get by possibly be on the airship by the time they woke up, Luckily I made it on the ship but not unsaved though, my best guess is that my farther woke up and did a trick shot and paralysed me as I got on the airship." "That doesn't seem so bad" said Fox "Well the thing is when I get Paralysed I tend to pass out almost as long as the paralysis lasts so by the time I woke up I was in Beacon Infirmary" "I guess that's a strong reason not to go back then (Y/N) now come on I think its Fox's turn to stand watch (Y/N), Velvet, Yatsuhashi and I have to get the Coffee shop open for today."

 **AN/ Hey so I'm back from the grave however it's not something I'm saying lightly considering ive been in a medically diagnosed state of depression due to losing a friend to suicide because she was bullied and it's kind of been hard so I've just been confined in my room. Honestly I don't know if I'll upload this story or not I've kind of just had it sitting on my laptop for a few weeks now so *sighs* I guess time will tell if not then who knows what the future brings. And Nell if you do end up reading this message me I need some way of knowing you're still alive Please**

 **Carlocker:*sighs***

 **Coco: Archer Coffee?**

 **Carlocker: 1 I LOST A FRIEND TO SUCIDE AND YOU OFFER ME COFFEE NO and 2 WE GET IT YOU'RE A CAFFENE FANATIC NOT ROCKET SCIENCE**

 **Coco: ok just trying to help**

 **Carlocker: THANK YOU**


End file.
